Neon Chronicles1 Force Order
by Suicide Skittles
Summary: PreTPM QuiGon and ObiWan are sent to the outer rim world of Dauhkra in hopes of negotiating a peace between the people there and the Jedi.The planet has only allowed minimal contacted with other planets for hundreds of years.More inside.Warn:Slash,Violenc
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **_St. Remy Asylum_

**Warnings: **SLASH, cursing, violence, (future chapters)Mpreg, suicide themes(future chapters, maybe) OOC (just incase. I suck at Mace Window.. Err WindU's character, and I'm not particularly fond of him anyway... .)

**Full Summery:** Yoda believes that the outer rim planet of Dauhkra may be home of the prophesied chosen one. The planet is rumored to hold a race of extremely elemental and force sensitive humanoids. They are also rumored to be a highly protective and intelligent warrior race who lets few aside from the occasional merchant or scoundrel slip through their planetary defenses. However, most of those who do make it to the planet's forest covered surface never return, in fact both the Republic and Jedi have been formally banished from the planet for hundreds of years. Despite this they may be the only hope in the coming years and guess who's favorite master/padawan team is assigned to the negotiations between these elusive Azureths and the Jedi?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Star Wars or any of the actual characters in said series. I have added a few of my own characters but they won't come in for a chapter or two.

I also do not own the Dune series by Frank Herburt or the SciFi-Mini Series it was made into! I'm just borrowing a few concepts and the like from it, no actual characters though there are a crap load of neat ones in those books.

**Archiving:**If you would like to add my work to your own site please send me an Email. Or if you have a suggestion of another good place for me to post send me a link.

**A/N: **K... Well, I've only ever seen the movies and read other fics but I hope this is up to par with the many great thing's I've read. This idea has been floating around my skull for a while and I just had to let it out! If you like it, great, REVIEW and send me some luv! Those on AFF. Net don't seem to love reviewing as much as you all so I'm expecting wonders! Other wise I will take this thing down and not take up the server space. So enjoy and don't forget to feed the writer before you go home!

**_Neon Chronicles 1_**

**_Force Order_**

Ch.1

"Of vast importance to the order's future this mission is." Master Yoda said with a serious frown as he addressed his favorite, if most difficult Master/Padawan team.

"We are sure you've both heard the stories of the Azureth on Dauhkra. Now we need you to go and see if they are true." Mace Windu continued from the smaller master's statement.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn frowned in concern himself, "The Azureth haven't let anyone more than the occasional off worlder, most of which are accidental crash landings, onto their planet in centuries and are notably hostile in their declinations. Even those who make it to the surface rarely are heard from again."

"Know this we do but gain their trust must we." Yoda said with a soft sigh.

"If they are even half as powerful as the rumors say, their allegiance could make all the difference in the coming years. You know as well as I do, Master Jinn, that dark times are upon us." Master Windu said.

"I understand. I'm sure given enough time Obi-Wan and I will be able to acquire the information that is needed." With a dismissive nod from Yoda the pair left with respectful bows to the council. Once outside though, Obi-Wan couldn't help but question his master.

"Which rumors exactly does the council speak of Master?" His voice was soft and pondering.

"The ones that speak of force control rivaling the Jedi by leaps and bounds, my Padawan. Most likely their control of the elements as well." Qui-Gon sighed, unhappiness tinting the sound subtly as they walked toward their quarters.

"Do you think we have any chance of returning to the Temple anytime soon Master?" Obi-Wan asked after a pause. His master glanced at him with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you have an important date I should be aware of Padawan?"

The younger man had the decency to blush, "No Master. I was merely curious." The pair came to their housing quarters and entered.

"I would suggest nothing overly formal, and more on the comfortable side, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon called before his apprentice disappeared into his room.

"Yes Master." With smiles they turned away, each man retreating to his own room to pack.

Early the next morning they left on a small republic transport. They had enough supplies for about a month and a half on their own out in space and it would take a good four or five standard days to reach Dauhkra as long as they made good time, without the smallest of problems. How long it would take to convince the Azureth to allow them onto the planet was a mystery to both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The trip was spent in meditation and the practice ring. The Co-pilot, Simber O' Rell and on board mechanic Orick Axith were most intrigued by the Jedi. Simber, a Twi'lek raised by a human smuggler family, had never seen a knight up close, she had rarely spent the time on Correscant or anywhere else for that matter to get a good look around. Orick, a Corielian orphan, had been saved by a Jedi when he was very young and been fascinated by them ever since. Morilis Jukes, the captain of the ship, was a quiet and hard man with a relatively short temper that tried to ignore the passengers as much as was politely possible. When they finally arrived and began an orbit of Dauhkra Morilis asked Qui-Gon what he planned to do next.

"There are a few stations orbiting the planet, correct?" Qui-Gon asked the man, older than him in appearance by only a few years.

"Yeah. 'Bout half a dozen, including the ones over each pole, but they're pretty small." Morilis said, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning hard.

"Which is the closest?" Obi-Wan and the other two crew members listened to the tension stranded conversation from the door way of the cockpit.

"The one we saw over that green area West of the desert scape." Morilis answered curtly.

Qui-Gon nodded and started calmly for the door way. "We'll approach that station first then."

"You sure this ain't gonna get us all killed. I've heard nothing but nasty shit about this whole damned area. Nothing but a smugglers hive, and a poachers paradise. All kinds of exotic dangers 'round here and at least a couple thousand different ways to died." The gruff man grumbled.

"Then it looks like we better work hard to avoid them." Qui-Gon answered before he exited the cockpit, Obi-Wan right behind him. The younger Jedi sent Simber and Orick sympathetic glances before leaving them with the grumpy captain.

"Morilis isn't a very agreeable man is he Master?" Obi-Wan glanced at the older man.

"I'm afraid not Padawan. We can only hope it doesn't hinder our mission." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Hey, Master Gin!" Orick came trotting up behind them.

"Yes, Orick?"Qui-Gon asked the younger man.

"Morilis says we'll be at the station in two hours or so. He said if you wanted one of us to accompany you he's will to spare Simber but he's got work for me and you couldn't get him on the station if you put a blaster to his head." Orick's lopsided grin prompted a smile from Qui-Gon.

"I don't think that will be necessary Orick but thank you. I believe Obi-Wan and I can handle this." Orick nodded and turned back down the hall.

"Do you think we will be able to attain their permission Master?" Obi-Wan asked as the pair turned back to their quarters.

"If we cannot land then perhaps they will allow us to meet their leader, or leaders as the case may be, on the station." Qui-Gon reassured his Padawan.

"I admit to having a very bad feeling about this Master." The younger man said a bit hesitantly as they stepped into their rooms. Qui-Gon turned to his student once the door had slid closed.

"Are you sure of your feelings Obi-Wan?" The older man seemed concerned, with what exactly Obi-Wan couldn't be sure but the use of his name in such a tone meant that he had more then just concern for the mission.

"I believe so. It is almost as if someone or something has rippled the water so that I might not see the future in it." Obi-Wan told the older man as he moved to sit on his bunk.

"The future is always changing." Qui-Gon repeated his own Master's words.

"I know but it is never so distorted when it shows itself to me."

"We should meditate on this until we reach the station Padawan." Obi-Wan nodded and they settled into lotus positions across from each other.

**Vision Sequence**

It was unbearably hot and yet Obi-Wan was staring over an ocean of calm water. It was a crisp, healthy blue at first but as he continued to watch the surface began to ripple and turn dark. The coloring shifted from blue to a dark, blackish brown before lightening into a tan shade. The strange liquid moved like a dune being pushed by the wind and with a flash of blinding light it became sand. I vast desert now stretched before him. A deep rumble shook the ground and Obi-Wan watched islands of rock cut through the rippling sea of sand, crashing against the cliffs it collided with. Suddenly the waves settled into a dry sand scape dotted with islands of black peaks, the closest two setting some five or six klicks apart. Obi-Wan noted curiously the shadowy forms that flew leisurely through the dark, purplish blue sky, to far away to recognize. A shadow passed over head and a roar prompted the young Jedi apprentice to turn and address the being now standing behind him.

A slender body hidden by a light, sand colored robe similar to that of a Jedi. Harsh winds blew and the hood fell back, sand obscuring the man's face in its stead for a moment's time. When the sand settled again Obi-Wan was staring into impossibly blue eyes framed by silken black hair tinted in dark blue. Strands caressed sharp features under darkly tanned skin and touched full, frowning lips. The stranger stood stoically observing him through bright blue eyes as Obi-Wan allowed his own orbs to travel further over the man's form. His body was indeed compact, less built but undoubtable just as strong as a Jedi's, and all that protected him from the unforgivable wind and growing chill of the climate was his robe and a pair of equally thin pants hung low on slim hips. Strange words tore the padawan's attention back up to soft lips.

"What did you say?" Obi-Wan asked but his only answer was a soft smile before the man vanished in the blink of an eye. Curiosity lasted less then a second before Obi-Wan felt something sharp and no doubt dangerous at his back.

"Dune is weary of strangers and ruthless toward enemies." A harsh voice hissed in his ear, "The sun is a cruel master but her people are of an even harsher breed. The colors of life that you know so well bring death in this place, remember that comrade." The wind roaring in Obi-Wan's ears cut off any more words the man may have wished to utter and once released the young Jedi whirled around to find nothing but a storm of sand in the stranger's stead creating a harsh, earsplitting sound in his ears.

End Vision Sequence

Obi-Wan came out of the trance with a gasp, his muscles spasmed before he settled down enough to focus on his master's concerned voice.

"...breath Padawan. You must calm yourself."

"Master, what happened? I was in a desert and there was a man..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off as his mind ran in circles trying to explain and decipher what had just happened.

"You were having some sort of vision, Obi-Wan. I couldn't pull you out of it." Qui-Gon's tone held bewilderment tinted in concern.

"Yes... I saw a man, he almost looked to be a Jedi Knight. I thought he was going to kill me but instead he spoke. It was some sort of warning I think Master." Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped around himself as he looked around him cautiously.

"What sort of warning young one?" Qui-gon asked.

"He mentioned a dune, and spoke of it as if it were a person. He said it didn't welcome strangers and he talked about the merciless sun and the people of the desert. It was all very strange Master." Obi-Wan had a strained look on his face as Qui-Gon continued to comfort his Padawan.

"We will have to examine this vision further at a later time I'm afraid. We will be docking with the station any moment now." The words had no sooner been utter before the door to their rooms was open and Simber stood before them, a hard look on her face.

"We're here and Morilis wants me to go with you." Was all she said before turning and walking back down the hall. In silence the Jedi donned their robes and followed the girl.

**TBC...**

**St.Remy: **So?... How is it? I don't foresee anything to dirty so I am in fact posting it on FF. Net. Weird, huh? And just so everyone knows I'm chest deep in work that isn't fan fiction, so updates shall be few and far between... I'm sorry but that's how it must be. Oh, and as par usual if no one reviews after oh... hmmm... lets say 5 reviews inside of 2 weeks time, maybe a bit less. Then I'll just take this first lil' chappy down and find a new home fore it! K-ness, review and tell me what you all think, I know FF is a chatty place so getting me those reviews shouldn't be to hard!


	2. Chapter 2

**St.Remy:** 1 review? Only 1 review people! C'mon, I know can do better then that! I'm gonnna start posting this on AFF today so if I don't see some enthusiasm I'm just gonna have to reroute those who actually do read my junk to Aff... Which you can get to my profile there by a link in my FF profile. So do check it out, just be warned of the adult rated good-ness that is most of the site! So kiddies beware!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars or any of the actual characters in said series. I have added a few of my own characters but they won't come in for a chapter or two.

I also do not own the Dune series by Frank Herburt or the SciFi-Mini Series it was made into! I'm just borrowing a few concepts and the like from it, no actual characters though there are a crap load of neat ones in those books.

_**REVIEWER AWARDS:**_

**_arneykmester_**: Short but sweat! Thank you very much for the encouragement and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future!

_Also Note:_

'Words.' Thoughts.

"Words." Speech

(Number) Author Note At Bottom

_**Force Order**_

**Ch.2**

Space was something of a mystery to the majority of those residing on Dauhkra. But after practically living at Green Land(1) StationL3 for some thirty-odd years L3 Commander Dillusk had yet to tire of observing the stars burning in the distance. He was thankful for the wonderful view from his rooms and hardly missed a chance to look out upon the open blackness. Being disturbed during a period of relaxation always put him in a bad mood but today his second in command's insistence that he would want to tend to the situation personally had intrigued him. The skittish younger officer named Fyren had only survived to such a high position by the Force's great grace and pure luck with a bit of help from the peaceful times in Dillusk's opinion and wouldn't have bothered him even if the sun had been about to explode. The fact that the man was now leading him through the winding halls of StationL3 with such a confident air only increased Dillusk's curiosity. Stopping in front of a conference room the small, black haired man motioned his superior into the room ahead of him with a shaky smile.

'This is more like Fyren. Never willing to take the lead if danger had the slightest chance of being present. His name may be that of a warrior but he has the soul of the lowliest rodent.' Dillusk sighed to himself mentally as the door slid open and he stepped inside.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of two robed figures sitting at the opposite end of the rectangular conference table and an obviously alien female standing behind them, arms crossed over her chest. He observed the men's aura of calm and took note of the power that radiated from beneath it. Fyren was right to be wary of them. The she-child was nothing if not easily detained but these humans were something else. A something that Dillusk hadn't come into contact with since he had been a young student still a standard years time from leaving the bustling Rain City Temple for the wilderness barracks. He could almost see the force bend and curve around them, flexing and submitting to their unconscious wills. The possible reasons for their presence perturbed him as he walked closer. As Dillusk's sage green eyes locked with blue the Azureth felt his heart clench and lungs spasm. He stopped and motioned a dismissal to his second.

"Leave us." He said quietly.

"S... sir?" Fyren's soft, trembling voice questioned.

Dillusk didn't even bother to turn fully toward him before grinding out more loudly, "I am fully capable of dealing with a few lost Jedi, Fyren! I'm sure you can find something else to occupy yourself with for the moment."

"Yessir." The younger man squeaked and walked swiftly out. Dillusk cleared his throat, eyes avoiding those of the older Jedi.

"I am Dillusk, High Commador of Green Land StationL3." He introduced himself formally with an inclination of his head, shoulder length auburn hair brushing his pale cheeks.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Simber O'Rell our transport's co-pilot." Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and Simber nodded at the Azureth.

"I am curious as to why, after all this time the Jedi would bother us with their presence. Have you gotten yourselves caught in another Sand Flurry, I wonder?" Dillusk quirked an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk at the Jedi Padawan's confused expressing.

"Sand Flurry?" Master Jinn asked.

"A Sand Flurry is a deadly storm seen only in the deepest parts of Dune Side. I myself have never witnessed one, I am a child of the Green Lands but my father spoke of them. He was desert born."

"I see."

Dillusk smiled tightly at the Master, "I'm sure you do. Now, why are you here?"

"We wish to speak with Dauhkra's leaders in hopes of forming a new alliance." Qui-Gon explained. Dillusk couldn't think of any reaction to the statement other then laughing, and laugh he did.

"You must be joking! Eldar Iyvel may have passed on but I don't for a moment think that Eldar Javyn would spare you a thought and Lord Sake would have me demoted for such an awful jest!" Dillusk continued to chuckle.

"We are not joking, Commador Dillusk." The Jedi Master insisted. The Azureth composed himself and gave the man another hard stare.

"Commander, if you please and I still can't allow you safe passage." He told them and shrugged, "You can try to land if you want. But you will be hunted and removed as soon as possible. Landing at Rain City would be stupid and landing anywhere else is quite nearly suicide."

"Why would it be suicide?" Simber spoke up. Dillusk looked at her and frowned.

"Rain City has the only space port on the planet and is heavily guarded day and night. The only place you might have a chance of a semi-safe landing is in the desert but not straying to deep is nearly impossible. Besides, the borders are so heavily patrolled these days even that would be useless." Dillusk explained and turned to leave. "Now I advise you all to turn around and go back to Corascant, because you are hardly welcome here."

"Are you sure you wouldn't reconsider?" Qui-Gon asked before Dillusk could get out the door.

The man sighed heavily, "Yes, Master Jinn. I will NOT give you permission to land at Rain City. You may seek out another station and request their permission if it would please you but my decision stands."

"Very well Commander Dillusk." Qui-Gon nodded to the man who took the opportunity to leave quickly and nearly slam into his second who had been waiting outside anxiously.

"Make sure they get to their ship. Offer them supplies if they need them, but no more then is necessary for them to get home. We might not want them here but that is no reason to turn into E'wraiths(2)." Dillusk instructed, the younger man eagerly nodding at his every word.

"I understand sir, I'll get right on it!" Fyren saluted hastily before returning to the conference room where the Jedi still sat.

Dillusk, instead of returning to his quarters, went to the observation deck overlooking the hangar. He noticed a young man chatting with some of his younger mechanics. They seemed to be discussing the foreign craft the Jedi had arrived in. Smirking, Dillusk tried to imagine the youth's face if he were to find out that all four of the Azureth mechanics were no younger then a hundred and fifty. This stranger had to have been between twenty and twenty five, not terrible much older then the child-Jedi. He continued to watch as the Jedi and strange girl were led into the bay by a nervously fidgeting Fyren. The mechanics seemed to be holding back laughter and even the young stranger was smirking at his second. Dillusk sighed heavily shaking his head. He may have been very young when the Jedi were banished from his world but he could still remember them and recite the stories of the off world warriors and Daigon Knights as well as any child hearing them before their bedtime. His heart contracted painfully again as his eyes strayed to those of the Jedi Master before he turned away memories of another time, in another place, with entirely different people flitting through his mind.

Obi-Wan noticed his master's eyes look toward the observation deck above them and to their right. Even he could since Dillusk's strong aura behind the darkly tinted plexiglass. "Master?"

"We should try another station as he recommended." Qui-Gon said, drawing his Padawan away from the dangerous situation surrounding Dillusk.

"Will you be needing any supplies to get home? I've been given permission to spare you some if it is needed." Fyren said as he looked at Qui-Gon over his shoulder.

"Thank you but I believe we are well stocked." Qui-Gon nodded politely at the Azureth.

"As you say Jedi, just be wary of the other stations. Not everyone is as generous as Dillusk, and Dauhkra's government is far from perfect nor is it lacking in corruption." Fyren warned with cold eyes.

"Why is it you use only first names? I know you have ranks but don't you have last names too?" Simber asked.

"Many of us on this station are actually desert born or at least have a desert breed parent. Those of the Dunes only have one name and rarely do two share a name even from clan to clan unless they choose to." Fyren shrugged despite the seriousness in his voice that emphasized the issues true importance to his people, "Even in the Green Lands a second name is a new phenomenon and only the highest political officials and such have taken on second names but they are more or less only titles with little meaning to the common people."

"That's fascinating."Obi-Wan murmured before continuing at a sharp, curios look from Fyren, "That your population isn't so great that it would demand more then one name to differentiate between citizens.

"Yes well, we live a long time and bare few children so our population stays relatively small from generation to generation. It is our way and we don't bother to question it." Unsaid words hung heavily in the air as they stopped in front of the ramp leading into the ship.

"We are grateful that you and Dillusk were willing to meet with us." Qui-Gon told Fyren.

"You are most welcome Jedi. I also feel I should apologize for what may have seemed rude behavior from my superior and I turning you away like this, but the both of us are only doing our job." Fyren's tone held a mercy pleading ring to it.

"Do not worry. We understand." Qui-Gon insisted before bowing and boarding the ship, Obi-wan a step behind him and Simber not far off. Seeing the others leaving Orick said his good beys and dashed aboard.

"Which station should we approach next Master?" Obi-Wan asked as they made their way to the cockpit.

"Perhaps one of the polar stations?" Qui-Gon suggested.

"They seemed in good repair from the information Morilis gave us." His Master nodded and Obi-Wan fell silent as they entered the cockpit area.

"Bust huh?" Morilis snorted rhetorically, "No matter. There's plenty of other stations ain't there? An' I'm paid by the week so take as long as you'd like."

"We are going to request permission from one of the polar stations." Qui-Gon told the man steering the ship out of the Station's hangar bay.

"Just as long as we get outa this in one piece I don't care where we're goin'." The man grumped.

"Can I go with 'em this time Cap'?" Orick asked.

"Sure kid, just stay outa my hair this stop, a'ight!" Morilis growled at the young Corelian.

"Will do!" He mock saluted before turning to Obi-Wan with a hopeful expression, "We've got a little while before this heap gets to the next station, you wanna watch a halo vid?"

Obi-Wan looked to his Master, and noticed that the mechanic's growing attachment didn't seem to have been lost on the older man either, "I'm sorry Orick but Obi-Wan and I have a few things to discuss before reaching the station."

The Corelian's face fell, "Oh. All right, maybe another time." Obi-Wan smiled a little and nodded before following his Master back toward their rooms. Orick sighed forlornly to himself and headed for the galley.

"Is there really something we need to discus Master?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile as he and Qui-Gon entered their room.

"As a matter of fact yes Obi-Wan. Your vision, do you remember it well?" The older man asked as he took a seat on his bunk, Obi-Wan sitting on his own bed across from him.

"Reasonably so Master." Obi-Wan frowned in concentration, "It started with me standing over an ocean but then it became ruff and choppy before turning into a rippling desert. Massive mountains rose out of the sand as it moved before everything settled." Obi-Wan paused for a moment, his eyes glossing over as he remembered the beautifully strange setting, "It was night, and the stars were impossibly bright, the moon full and a greenish color. I could see creatures flying in the distance near the mountains but I don't know what they were; otherwise I believed I was alone."

The Padawan paused for a long moment and Qui-Gon felt the need to give him a gentle push, "But you were not?"

"No. There was a man, clothed lightly with a robe very similar to a Jedi Knight's. He had a sharp face and long blueish black hair. It looked so soft the way it was molded and moved by the wind but his eyes were so cold. They frightened me to my very core, even more then the knife he held against my back. Then he spoke. His voice wasn't so much cold as it was simply harsh when he gave his warnings.

He talked about the desert around us, and the sun. He personified them, making them sound like monsters from some horribly frightening fairy tale meant to keep children in; safe from the harsh day." Obi-Wan's voice softened and trailed off into nothing as he shook his head.

"Is that all?" Qui-Gon prompted again.

"The just of it, yes. I came out of my trace shortly after that. He had disappeared anyway before I could question him." Obi-Wan sighed, a bit frustrated that he couldn't have explained more clearly for his master. The older man smiled reassuringly at his distressed Padawan before drawing him into a comforting hug.

"It may very well be nothing Obi-Wan. Perhaps you are merely looking to far ahead, you need to focus more on the present, Padawan."

"Maybe that is it. I'm just getting lost in my thoughts again." Obi-Wan murmured and rested his head on his Master's shoulder.

The order may frown upon open displays and wild emotions, but what he and his Master had was different even if the council would claim otherwise. Obi-Wan had always been a passionate child, throwing his entire mind, heart and soul into everything he did and his love for his Master was no different, if carefully muted. He and Qui-Gon had both agreed that while it was only natural for deep feelings to develop between them as Master and Padawan, the faint, lingering sense of need, and some other nameless emotion was undoubtably something else. They had chosen to allow it to grow and watched it turn into a close and exquisite friendship that was steadily becoming something even more, at least for Obi-Wan. The young man had been trying to gather the courage to speak with his Master on the subject for weeks and had been determined to tell him until this mission to Dauhkra was assigned.

A few minutes passed before Qui-Gon pulled away smiling down at his charge, "We should be nearing the station I would imagine."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan moved to follow his Master out of the room just as a large tremor shook the ship. Obi-Wan was pitched forward into his Master's strong embrace as another quake reverberated through the haul and Orick came barreling into the room.

"We're caught in cross fire! The station is firing at some other ship near us!" The man exclaimed, "C'mon! We have to get to the cock pit!"

The Jedi nodded as the ship took another hit, setting off blaring emergency alarms. The three scrambled their way toward the cock pit and were half way there when a massive lurch sent them into the wall. The impact completely knocked Orick out and sent black spots dancing across Obi-Wan's vision as he tried unsuccessfully to pull himself back to his feet. His Master was slumped against the wall in front of him and Obi-Wan felt a cold fear rise in his throat at the prospect of his beloved Master being injured. Relenting to his bodies insistence that he stay on the floor, he pulled Qui-Gon back to lie against his chest as the ship continued to shake and gravity seemed to increase for a few moments before one last pitch sent both Master and Padawan into the wall again. This time the young man couldn't help but slip into oblivion even as black smoke began to crawl into the hall.

**TBC...**

**1**. I didn't even make a connection to the actual country of Green Land until I was already done with this chapter and proofreading it!

**2**. Ok... I really don't want to explain E'wraiths just yet, but know that they are bad things.

**_St.Remy:_** Well, here's the second installment. So, how's it looking from your POV? I'd love to see more reviews but I really am enjoying writing this so it'll probable stay for a while. For anyone who cares and is of appropriate age, go check out my AdultFanFiiction .net profile, the link is on my profile page for this site! I have some great fic-ness recommended there, so have at it! Also note that I am trying desperately to get my other 2 fics updated, so don't expect another chapter of this for a month or so. I know, cruel what with the cliff hanger I left unintentionally and all, but maybe if you review I'll work faster, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**St.Remy:** K... I currently have a cold so some of this chapter might not make any sense or at least sound really stupid. Sorry, but I plan to reread and possibly repost this chapter later after I'm better and not taking Dayquil. Still, I felt that while I had the time I should update, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't make me sound like I'm on crack, it's just cold meds and to much Jerry Springer I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the actual characters in said series.

I also do not own the Dune series by Frank Herbert or the SciFi-Mini Series it was made into! I'm just borrowing a few concepts and the like from it, no actual characters, though there are a crap load of neat ones in those books.

_**REVIEWER AWARDS: **_

**None? C'mon people! Show me some love! I get more responces from the people on AFF. Net! Which is sad on your alls part, really it is...**

_**Force Order**_

**Ch.3**

As Obi-Wan began to come to he noted that his eyes felt like they had been welded shut and his throat was dry and it stung to swallow or breath the warm air around him. His lips were chapped and moving made his muscles cry out harshly. He did his best to center himself and noticed that he was clad in nothing more then a light pair of pants. Paying no mind to his bodies protests Obi-Wan jerked into a sitting position and pried open his aching eyes. The room was sparsely decorated with no more then a low table surrounded by three mats, a shelf carved directly into the rock wall at the foot of the relatively thin but surprisingly soft sleeping mat and pillows that Obi-Wan currently sat on and a few pots and jugs on the far wall near a clothe covered entry way. The Padawan noticed how only a soft glow filtered through the makeshift door and seemed to flicker and move like fire light. He looked around again and tried to stand. It took a few minutes before he was steady on his feet enough to walk to the shelf and grab one of the blankets resting there. A chill prickled his skin and Obi-Wan pulled one of the heavier blankets off of the shelf. After wrapping himself in it he made his way to the door way nearly making it out before nearly running right into by someone coming in.

Bright green eyes stared down at the young Jedi from a softly featured face. A smile quirked full lips brushed by long blond hair. Obi-Wan swallowed nervously at the sight of the beautiful man standing before him. He was a bit taller then Obi-Wan but not as tall as Qui-Gon with skin a few shades to light to be moca but still held a lovely tan. His body was lean and compact, strong but didn't look to have gone through any real warrior training. Obi-Wan felt himself begin to sway where he stood and a nimble fingered hand came up to steady him.

"You are very strong I will admit young one but rest is still needed." The blond man steered him back to the sleeping mat, that Obi-Wan noted curiously looked more suited for two people then just one, "I will, however tell your friend that you have awoken. I'm sure he will be delighted to hear the news."

Obi-Wan felt a bit dumb for merely nodding as he was lowered to the mat and tried to mumble out a thank you.

"There is no need to thank me little one. I am a healer, it is my duty." Obi-Wan nodded again before drifting back to sleep.

The next time Obi-Wan woke he felt a presence in the room with him. After a quick investigation he discovered it to be his Master, safe and sound. He sighed in relief as he opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon not far away sitting on one of the mats from the table meditating. A few moments of watching and blue eyes opened to meet his own. The two shared a smile before the older man got up and went to sit beside his Padawan. Obi-Wan sat up as well, finding it much easier this time and smiled happily at Qui-Gon as the man took him into his arms.

"I was very worried Obi-Wan. Kivu said that you would be fine but I still worried." Qui-Gon told the younger man.

"Who is Kivu, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if Kivu was the man who had put him back to bed the last time he had awoken. 'How long ago was that I wonder.'

"He is one of the healers here. He and his mate were kind enough to give up their dwelling to us and even convinced their clan to wait a few days before moving again." Obi-Wan looked up sharply and curiously at his Master's words, "They are a nomadic people Padawan. We seem to have fallen in on them just before making their next journey."

"Did the ship crash Master?" Obi-Wan asked simply.

"I'm afraid so. Simber and Morilis died on entry and Orick died in the desert."

"I hope he did not suffer much." Obi-Wan looked away sadly, remembering the young mechanic.

"Don't worry kid. If anything he was delirious and didn't feel a thing. Dune can be a merciful mistress when the inclination suits her." A deep voice drew both Jedi's attention to the door way. The blond man from before and another man, with short, light brown hair decorated with a few short, silvery gray feathers and a jagged scar over one azure blue eye stood there.

The blond man gave the other a swat in the arm before addressing the Jedi, "I'm glad to see you awake, Obi-Wan is it?"

"Yes. I am feeling much better, thank you."

The blond smiled and nodded, "My name is Kivu, and this is my mate Zyfer. Please excuse his rudeness. He just returned from a hunt and hasn't remembered his manners yet."

"It's quite alright Kivu we understand." Qui-Gon told the lithe man.

"If you can manage it, food's being passed around in a bit. Otherwise Tesserick and Eiru will bring you two something." Zyfer told them stiffly before turning and leaving.

"Pay him no mind. As I said, blood of the hunt still runs fresh through his veins. I do hope you will be joining us though. The little ones are very curious to meet the both of you." Kivu smiled kindly before ducking out of the room.

"We have stumbled upon a most fascinating people Padawan mine." Qui-Gon told the younger man beside him.

"Are we on Dauhkra's surface then Master?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as he rested against him.

"Yes we are and I believe Master Yoda was right to insist the Jedi make peace with these people." The older man sighed heavily and held his charge closer.

"How so?"

"They are similar to the Jedi in many ways but different in a few crucial others. They seemed to have found a balance like I have never heard of in the force. Certainly some lean more one way then others. Kivu for example is more in tuned with the living Force and, as I've been told, is a Gaia elemental while Zyfer is closer to the fighting and skill aspects. I believe he is a Fire elemental." Qui-Gon response only prompted more questions.

"Elemental? They have elemental control as well? And what do you mean by fighting and skill?" Obi-Wan's head spun with even more questions but he settled for the few he had blurted just then.

Qui-Gon sighed again and rocked the younger man a bit to calm him, "Yes they have a small amount of natural element control but it is their potential that concerns me. Kivu says that a few desert born are sent to the Green Lands for further training at the Rain City Temple, Eiru and Tesserick among the hopeful few, while most others just learn what they can from their clan and other Elders they meet in their travels. They have discovered whole new sides to the force and some rather disturbing gray areas that I'm not sure the council has ever considered. Their elemental prowess seems to be linked to whatever force strength they have. Kivu, as a Gaia elemental, is tied closely into nature and has a knack for nurturing plants and animals while his ties to the living force aid him even further in being a healer. It's all quite amazing."

"Who are Eiru and Tesserick?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon Was about to answer when a pair of boys entered into the room. One looked to be about Obi-Wan's age while the younger was undoubtable less then ten. His eyes were a bright azure with specks of emerald in them, his skin a bronzish color that looked more sun induced then the older boy's skin tone or the men Obi-Wan had seen, if that was at all possible. His hair was a light golden brown, like the thick honey Qui-Gon would add to his Padawan's tea when he was younger and had became ill. His body was lean but not scrawny in the least. It was almost as if what little juvenile muscle he had was painstakingly placed upon his slight frame by the Gods to sculpted his desert adapted form. Curiously Qui-Gon noted that this child's body didn't seem as well fit to the harsh environment he had learned to be on the other side of the thick stone walls currently protecting them. He seemed more suited to a damper environment, with such light, rich hair and fair skin.

The older boy however was perfectly built. A solid body, lean but with a sturdier frame. His hair was a bluish black much like Obi-Wan remembered the man in his dream having and his eyes were a complimenting cobalt blue. Naturally dark, work roughened skin less silky then the younger boy's was stretched over his body and looked as if it wouldn't lighten a shade even without the unforgiving sun. He was clad in a loose, gray tank top and long brown pants while beside him the boy was only dressed in baggy, dark gray shorts. The child watched the Jedi with avid curiosity and excitement. The young man's eyes were reserved and cautious more then anything else with a twinge of youthful curiosity.

"I am Tesserik, son of Adric and Tithrys. This is Eiru." The older boy introduced them.

"My Da's your healer!" Eiru chimed in, giving Obi-Wan a wide grin.

"And his efforts are very much appreciated. My name is Obi-Wan." The Padawan introduced himself and returned the smile politely.

"We know, Qui-Gon told me a story 'bout the Temple on Coruscant(1) and you last night! It was so exciting! Your gonna tell me another story tonight, right Qui-Gon?" The child bounced over to the pair of off worlders eagerly.

"Eiru! We're suppose to be bringing them out for late meal!" Tesserik admonished before either Jedi could say anything.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry Tesserik." Eiru said, his smile only faltering marginally. "C'mon, before all the grown ups get the good stuff. Father and the other hunters got a lot last hunt!"

The child took both Jedi by the wrist and tugged insistently. With a fond smile he didn't have the heart to suppress Qui-Gon stood and helped his apprentice to his own feet. Obi-Wan paused a moment to be sure he was stable before allowing the small boy to lead him out of the room. The world into which he stepped was a strange one, even by Jedi standards. They seemed to be standing in a gigantic room within the confines of a mountain. There was a sloping road way that spiraled along the outer wall of the impressive chamber and led to a central area. There were door ways carved every few meters into the rock and covered by clothes; some of the rooms placed further apart had windows overlooking the path and sharp cliff that fell to the next loop of the spiral until it reached the spacious ground level that looked to be dusted with a thin carpet of golden sand. There were some six or seven levels at least that Obi-Wan was able to count chiseled into the red and orange streaked, mostly dark gray rock.

As their young escorts led them silently down th spiraling path way Obi-Wan noted other details of their current hosts. He noticed men with mostly dark skin and hair similar to Tesserik but only looking to vary slightly in age, with the exception of some obvious elders, sitting on benches in front of dwellings and standing in entryways socializing while others carried baskets up or down the path, others pushing small carts full of various things. What struck Obi-Wan as most strange though was that there wasn't a single woman in sight and he had only spotted four children even close to Eiru's age among the men and maybe six or seven near his own and Tesserik's age.

Moving a bit closer to the ledge the young Jedi peered down with interest to the ground level only about two levels below. There were tents scattered around a central point, which happened to be a clear blue spring surrounded by mostly smoothed silver, gray, and blue marble crystal. A few men were dipping pots of various size into the pool and handing them off to others before taking up another pot and repeating the process. Now Obi-Wan also saw more children, about a dozen or so running about under the obvious supervision of four adults, one of whom he recognized as Kivu, not far from the well and near the end of the sloping road. On the other side of the pool a larger group of men seemed to be completing the finishing touches on a massive feast.

"The hunters made a large kill last night. There will be more then enough to go around for now." Tesserik said glancing at the Jedi over his shoulder, "You should be thankful. The elders see it as a sign of good luck and acceptance of you from Dune. They say she gives you her blessing."

"Yeah, father took down a Va-Cour all on his own! Da was so proud, you shoulda seen 'em!" Eiru said cheerily as he walked between the Jedi, having dropped their wrists a few minutes ago.

"What is a Va-Cour?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're one of the less intelligent, desert breed of black Daigon." Tesserik explained tersely as they neared the end of the road.

"Tesserik! I see you've finally come to help out with meal preparations, a bit late though I'm afraid." A grinning man with more blackish eyes and bluer hair jogged up to the young man.

"I was fetching Kivu's patients, Zythric." The younger man replied seeming a bit irritated.

"Oh, well that's something else then." The man's attention turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, "My name is Zythric, I'm Tesserik's older brother."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Qui-Gon said, he and Obi-Wan both bowing slightly.

"I hope he isn't giving you two a hard time. My little brother is less then trusting." The man, who only looked marginally older then his brother or Obi-Wan, smiled at his sibling who blushed hotly under his gaze.

"I'm making sure they're all right! Don't worry, Zythric!" Euri chirped from between the Jedi.

The man smiled and knelt down to the boy's level, "Good. I'll be sure to give your Da a good report the next I see him. Now run along, speaking of your adab I think he is looking for the lot of you." With that and a short nodded to the Jedi Zythric went on his way.

"He seemed pleasant." Obi-Wan observed out loud. His master merely nodded.

"You won't be seeing much of him soon." Tesserik said tightly as he began to lead them through the light crowd.

"Yeah, Zythric and his mate are leaving for the Green Lands after the sun sinks again." Eiru said a bit remorsefully.

"I still don't see how that distasteful Kyri caught his eye! The man reeks of bad omens!" Tesserik practically spat before calming himself as they approached a man with long blond hair that Obi-Wan could tell, even from behind thanks to the odd lightness of said hair, was Kivu.

"Come now Tesserik, Kyri is a fine young man, and a skilled scholar, he complements your brother in every way." Kivu said as he turned to look at them, "Now, if you will excuse us I believe you have other responsibilities to attend to?"

"Yes Kivu." The boy dipped his head before dashing off.

"Da! Obi-Wan an' Qui-Gon are eating with us right?" Eiru bounced up to his adab with a hopeful smile.

"Of course little one." Kivu ruffled his son's hair fondly, "Why don't you go play, I'm going to show our gusts around a bit."

"Kay!" The boy ran off toward the small group of children playing with a dark brown ball closer to the spring.

"I am sure you are both curious about our people." Kivu addressed the Jedi with a smile. "I decided to wait and answer questions once you awoke Obi-Wan since I doubted it would take more then a day after your Master came to."

"Your assessment was very accurate Kivu, you are a skilled healer." Qui-Gon complemented the man.

"I am a master of my craft friend Jedi. I only hope my mastery served you and your student well." Green eyes looked questioningly at Obi-Wan.

"I am feel much better, thank you" The Padawan answered the silent question. Kivu nodded and smiled as he lead the Jedi toward the spring.

"I know that there is a vast desert on the other side of the stone walls protecting us but we also saw green forest from orbit." Qui-Gon said after a time of silence.

Kivu knelt upon the carved crystal steps that circled the pool some five meters in diameter. "Yes, the desert stretches for many klicks in both directions. It is nearly three days travel to Green Land's edge alone and even farther to Rain City on the coast."

"We've heard of Rain City a few times before. Is it truly the only city with a space port?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan remained standing in front of the blond man.

"Yes. Rain City is the heart of the Green Lands and they have always been the ones concerned with off world activities. Those of the Dune only look far enough ahead to be sure of their own survival and have been wary of strangers from the beginning. It is rare that even those of the Green Lands venture into the desert. They only come to us once a century or so though a clan may wonder onto their soil ever thirty or forty years."

"That's an awfully long time." Obi-Wan admitted in surprise.

"It doesn't seem so long when you are an Azureth. After all we live for over a millennia unless the Force chooses otherwise. The oldest Azureth I know of is Lord Sake, wisest child of the Dune. He is nearly 1789 I believe, though we tend to stop counting after 600. By that time we are expected to have found our mates and places in the Force." Kivu explained to the pair of stunned Jedi before him. Even with the Force hindering the aging process it was unheard of for anyone to live over a millennia. Even Yoda wasn't expected to live for another hundred years though many hoped he would.

"We were told that there is a temple in Rain City and that Azureth are sometimes sent there for training." Qui-Gon said questioningly, changing the subject as tactfully as possible.

"Yes, normally each desert clan sends one or two children, sometimes three or even more if an oddly large number of births occur in a generation. The two most likely candidates from our clan are Tesserik and my own son, Eiru, though he is a bit young yet. The Green Land counties send many more children then those of Dune side and are less selective. Still, most of our children return to the desert after a time, sometimes bringing with them mates from the Green Lands as Zyfer did with me. Most of the Green Land trainees stay in the militia and are either sent to the Space Security Stations or Boarder Control."

"You were originally form the green Lands?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes I was born in Rain City as a matter of fact. It is a beautiful place but the desert has grown on me over the years." Kivu smiled fondly at the memory of his old home. "Now, I think we should see how last meal preparations are coming along. I can answer more questions later."

The blond man stood and lead the Jedi through another screen of people, the air scented with smoke and cooked meat. The Jedi noticed that some of the men were working tirelessly on cooking the food while others worked to keep the large fires in the cooking pits lit and lively. Some of the meat was being cooked in chunks slid onto long spikes while some was chopped finely and added along side herbs and powders into soup. As they neared the far wall Qui-Gon noted the blood that stained the clothing of the men that walked by them, some empty handed but most carrying baskets of meat still dripping crimson onto the sandy floor. The Master looked ahead for Kivu and spotted Zyfer standing atop a bolder over the men. His chest bare and soaked in life essence, some of the red liquid smeared on his face wear he may have wiped a hand at some point.

"All right! That's all we'll be getting from this one! Leave it for the gray and take the last scraps to feed our own rides!" The feathers glinted in the soft light as the brown haired man gave orders to the men around him and the group paused long enough to reorganize themselves.

"Your mate is well respected I see." Qui-Gon commented to Kivu.

"This beast is his to do with as he sees fit. He was the one to singlehandedly bring it down after all. On another hunt he may very well be carrying meat to the cooks or feeding the tunnel Daigen." Kivu said with a small shrug, "It is the way of the Dunes, ever changing and never the same as it once was."

"Much like the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, very similar." Kivu smiled as Zyfer noticed and approached them.

"I hope that their curiosity hasn't worn you out, Kivu." Blue eyes danced with frozen fire as they met sage green.

"They are eager students but there are some things you could better answer then I will ever be able to." Zyfer nodded and turned toward the Jedi.

"Kivu can show you were we sit during meal. I am going to wash quickly and find Eiru. Food will be served shortly." With a curt nod the man left them and Kivu was leading them through the cooking area again and toward a rectangular tent with one long side missing and facing a shallow fire pit.

The dozen or so children Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had seen thus far were seated around the pit and in the tent with three adults. One of the men had short black hair and brown eyes, another had equally short brown hair and gray eyes while the third had slightly lighter brown hair down to his shoulders that was decorated with beads and a single green tipped black feather and cobalt hued eyes; all clad in loose, lightly woven cloths. The children varied with mostly dark hair and eyes though a few bright blue or green orbs were seen in the bunch. As the trio neared a fourth man joined the group. He was muscular and had a streak of blood smeared over his chest where a basket may have rested when being carried and red rivulets ran down his darkly skinned legs from crimson dampened gray shorts. He had bright, almost glowing blue eyes and only a short layer of black fuzz covered his head. The man talked happily with the other three from outside the tent as they watched the children play with stones and crystal figurines of warriors and beasts.

"Greetings Kivu. I see the foreigners are up and about." The black haired man sitting inside the tent called to the approaching group eyeing the Jedi cautiously much as Tesserik had.

"Greetings Tyjri, Ovyrn, Fadrin, Kovia." Kivu nodded to each man in turn and the Jedi made mental not of each man's name. The man who had greeted them with a suspicious eye was Tyjri, the man with gray eyes was Ovyrn, the man with decorated hair was Fadrin and the last, Kovia, was the man soaked in blood.

"I wonder, you are planning to send them on their way soon, are you not Kivu? They can't just be left here, the Va-Cour would get to them in a matter of nights with us leaving the remains of such a large kill behind."Tyjri continued, only a bit of sarcastic concern reaching his tone.

"Zyfer and I will be speaking with the clan elders over last meal." the blond answered smoothly.

"You know I wouldn't mind keeping them around. The younger one is rather handsome." The gray eyed man, Ovyrn, said with a wicked grin.

"Don't say such things Ovyrn, you sound like an old gossip." the decorated man, Fadrin told his companion.

The blood smeared man chuckled, "Well, I'd love nothing more then to stay and throw words about until meal is served but I have to be getting Kitoru and myself back to his Adab." Kovia said turning to the children and motioning for one of the bright eyed younglings to follow him. The boy grinned, lifted himself and one of the crystal figurines out of the sand before saying goodbye to his friends and dashing off after his father.

"It's very unfair that you and Mikou are blessed with such kind and strong mates, Kivu. Perhaps I can take the young, plaited out lander off you hands?" Ovyrn lamented as father and son made their way toward the ramp and glanced suggestively at a blushing Obi-Wan.

"Have patience Ovyrn, you aren't even 200 yet. There is plenty of time for you, so leave Kivu and his guests be." Fadrin told the man as he turned his attention to a dark red crystal in his hand that he appeared to be carving into another figurine for the children with a black crystal bladed dagger.

"Simple for you to say Fadrin, you are nearly 450 and yet without a mate or even an interest in the past century." There wasn't time enough for anyone to blink before the decorated man was behind Ovyrn, his obsidian dagger at the younger man's throat.

"I would learn to hold your tongue if there is to be any hope of you living to find a mate." Fadrin growled out before moving abruptly away and stalking off into the bustle of the kitchen area, leaving Ovyrn gasping a bit.

Qui-Gon had the urge to follow the angry man but found Kivu's arm blocking his path, "Fadrin is none of your concern Jedi." The blond's voice had never sounded so cold and it stopped any protest Qui-Gon may have had.

"I didn't mean to upset Fadrin. I was only poking a bit of fun. I apologize young Jedi." Ovyrn's words were soft and sincere.

"I didn't think you meant any harm." Obi-Wan excepted the apology with a short bow. A silence stretched for a few moments before Tyjri grudgingly dispelled it.

"Why don't you three rest here with us until last meal begins. I am sure the Jedi have many questions and Kivu, you undoubtably could use some help answering them." The Three joined the remaining two Azureth within the tent and watched the children play as they waited for their parents to come retrieve them for meal.

**TBC...**

**1) **I spelled it right didn't I? I sure hope so. I'm all fuzzy headed and can't be sure. If it isn't right please do tell me, K!

**_St.Remy:_ **K, first off. If this chapter sounded kinda funny that's because I had a cold and was hyped on Dayquil when I wrote it! I will be rereading this chapter once I'm all better and possible changing a few things. For now though just bare with me, k! And please **_REVIEW_**! I really need to feel the luv right now! I'm actually begging, which is sad! So have pity huh? I just want to know that people are actually reading this and I'm not waiting my time here...


End file.
